Gone Too Soon
by Debs1990
Summary: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments). Care of Magical Creatures Assignment #2. Cedric Diggory finds himself in a strange place. The last thing he can remember is being transported somewhere else with Harry Potter when they touched the Triwizard Cup. Where is he and how did he get there?


**Gone Too Soon**

Written for _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)_. _Care of Magical Creatures Assignment #2._

 **Task:** Write about Afterlife.

 **Extra Prompt:** Cedric Diggory/Cho Chang

* * *

I look around frantically, wondering what is going on. The last thing I can remember is being in the maze with Harry Potter, trying to complete task three of the Triwizard Tournament. We had both reached the Triwizard Cup and were trying to convince the other to take it. In the end, we decided to both grab the Cup and complete the third task together for a Hogwarts victory. That's when it all went wrong, and we were transported somewhere else. I can't think about what happened after that, all I know is it can't be right and I have to find a way back.

I am in a beautiful garden, The grass is a lovely jade colour, and everywhere I look there are flowers. Pink, blue, purple, red, you name it, and I promise you I can find a dozen flowers in that colour. I don't know much about flowers, but I know these flowers are all beautiful. I can't appreciate it for too long, though. I need to get out of here. I need to get back to my parents and Cho. At the thought of Cho Chang, my gorgeous girlfriend, I become even more determined to find a way out. I need to see her.

"Cedric!"

I hear a voice calling to me, and I try to remember where I have heard it before. The tone is familiar, and I know it is someone important to me. I turn around and see my paternal grandparents. Seeing them makes me go cold, and I have to keep reminding myself it's not true.

My grandmother tried to hold back a sob. "Cedric, darling. I can't say I am happy to see you. We had hoped to be reunited with your dear father before you. You were supposed to have many happy years before arriving here. I can't believe it." The floodgates opened, and she broke down, flinging her arms around me as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"This is going to break your mother and father's hearts; I can't bear to think about it." My grandfather looked at me, clearly seeing the bewilderment on my face. Was I dreaming? Surely this wasn't real. "You do remember what happened, don't you?"

I shake my head, and my grandmother releases more sobs as my grandfather sighs. "I don't like having to tell you this, Cedric, but it looks like I have no choice. My dear boy, you were killed during task three of the Triwizard Tournament. I'm sorry.

His words cut through the denial that had built up inside me, and it all comes flooding back in an instant. I can no longer ignore what I know to be the truth. The Triwizard Cup was a portkey, and we seemed to be in some graveyard. A man I had never seen before appeared and I remember a high, cold voice, a voice that sent chills down my spine. It said, "kill the spare!" Before I could react the man shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

It hits me like a Eurostar going at top speed, and it is my turn to break down. I am dead. I left my parents promising I would do my best to win, and now I will never see them again. I think of my proud girlfriend wishing me luck and telling me she loved me. I said it back and made promises about our future. Promises I now won't be able to keep. There will be no wedding, no children, and no happy life growing old together. My parents will not get a daughter-in-law or grandchildren. The Diggory line will end with them. I worry about Harry Potter and can't help wondering if he will join me soon.

"Mum! Dad! Cho! My friends! I can't be dead, I'm seventeen, and I have my entire life to live."

My grandparents wrap their arms around me, and I hear them murmuring. "I'm sorry."

All I can think about is my dead body, lying stone cold in a graveyard. How can I find a way to ensure my body gets taken back to my father?


End file.
